Twelve's First Christmas
by impossible123
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from the Doctor Who fan fiction site; Mixital. Some twelveclara involved :) Enjoy :)
1. Chaos in the TARDIS

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry I took so long to upload a story... a lot has been going on in my life... from school to other things I had to deal with.**_

 _ **So here's an updated version :D**_

* * *

Clara was waiting in the kitchen. She had just returned home from work, went straight to the bedroom to change and waited for the Doctor to arrive. She stood gazing at the small Christmas tree which she had decorated. It was a very dull Christmas... to say the least. She was alone, and there was no Christmas cheer. After all, Christmas is all about family, and she had only planned to go to Linda and her father's on Christmas. But other than that, it was just her, school, and maybe a few drinks with friends. Anyway she-

Her thoughts were soon cut off when she heard the familiar sound of hope spreading across the room. A grin formed on her face, grabbed the bag from the kitchen counter, and entered the TARDIS in a hurry, without even knocking, after parking in the corner of her living room.

"Sorry I'm late Doctor. So… where are you taking me this- time…?" she said as her sentence was soon cut off by what she saw just as she turned around.

A variety of Christmas ornaments were all over the TARDIS; in the console room, on the stairs... Some baubles were shattered, the ground a fiesty frenzy of colours; bright reds and deep greens, all sorts of metallic colours and tinsels of every shade left on the ground.

"Whoa…. What the hell happened, old girl?" She talked to the TARDIS. The later did not respond. "Doctor?" She asked, looking down over the rails near the door.

"Up here Clara." Said an irritated Scottish voice.

And there he was… a rough, annoyed face with spiky grey hair sticking out from a mountain of tinsel.

He was a complete mess.

Clara made her way through the console room to help. "What were you trying to do while I was away?"

"You said Christmas is coming soon. So I thought... you know..." He bit his lip. "could decorate the TARDIS with these human things I found." He tried to shrug off some of the tinsel which was wrapped around his shoulders, with no success. "Why do pudding-brains always have to be so complicated

The companion giggled as she climbed the last tinsel covered step. "It's you who overcomplicates things Doctor."

Clara stopped in front of him, hands crossed on her chest, holding in a laugh, trying to stay as serious as possible. "The Doctor, saviour of worlds and peace-maker. You can save the Universe from the deadliest of creatures…." She said with pomposity. "And yet, you were able to get yourself tangled in a heap of tinsel. You really are unpredictable, Doctor!"

"Just get me out, will you? These things are making me itch." Said the Doctor miserably. Clara helped him after almost dying of laughter.

After setting the Doctor free, and cleaning the shards, Clara tried to talk to the Doctor, even if he had a relatively horrible mood.

"I think you need help, Doctor." The companion said as she placed the tinsel back into the large cardboard box. "What about a… crash course… from a real, proper human being whose been decorating her house for Christmas for a lifetime."

"No thank you, Clara. I can do this alone." As he placed the tinsel as a heap one a pile of books, which for him it meant that he was decorating. "There." He huffed. "I'm ready." Clara breathed a laugh in disbelief. "Ready? You've go a whole console room to go just to say that you're relatively finished... unless..." Clara's left brow arched. "Now what?" The time lord said with a low irritated no.. not quite irritated... Scottish.. yes.. Scottish voice. "Well... you know..." The companion was playing with his sentiments... stupid pudding brain...

locked in the body of such. a. perfect. woman...

".. unless you want to decorate the whole TARDIS..." She Doctor was soon taken aback. "I'll spend a whole eternity decorating it!" "Well... ok. I guess I've exaggerated a bit. You can decorate your room then, after you've finished with this..." Clara's index finger spun around. "...work of art, Picasso."

"I'll start with the console." He turned to the box of decorations and started diving into it. "Ugh.. I'm already disgusted by these pudding brain stuff." The Doctor muttered as he pulled out the tinsels Clara had placed before.

The companion took a quite step towards the Doctor and tried to look over his shoulder. "Sure you don't need any help?" She asked. "No." Said the Doctor roughly. Before... in the first few months, she used to get all angry and just storm to her room. But now she never too it personal and used to continue teasing him instead.

"Ok…" Clara shrugged her shoulders as she began walking very slowly towards the stairs in order to go down to the ground floor of the console room, "if that's what you want. I'll just sit down and watch you show off your decorating skills, Professor Genius." After a while, with Clara slowly descending to the main console whilst looking at the Doctor's reaction, she heard a groan.

"Alright…" he muttered, "let's see what you can do."

Clara ran back near the Doctor with excitement.

"So... From what do we start?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback appreciated as always 3 Take care :D**_


	2. Only for my Impossible Girl

_**A/N: hiiiii! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Just an update for you all :D The final chapter :D**_

 _ **Also, who's excited for the New Year's Eve Special?**_

* * *

"No Doctor…. Tinsels are to be hung somewhere prominent."

"But this is how I want it to be!"

"Oh, Doctor. I'm sorry to say this… but you have absolutely no sense of style, whatsoever." Clara said jokingly. He gave her frown, knitting his attack eyebrows. "Oh come on… don't be daft. I will be glad to help." Clara said with wide grin. The Doctor couldn't help but smile back shyly, avoiding all eye contact, showing off one of the rarest grins he ever gave.

"Trust me Doctor… just for once." Clara awaited his response. "Ok, boss." He breathed, on the verge of losing his patience.

But he's just got his Clara back after 12 hours of his companion not knowing who he was.

That it was still the Doctor.

It wasn't worth losing his patience just to make her furious and storm out as she usually does.

His thoughts were disrupted by Clara once again.

"Hey, have you thought about the round things?" Her eyes gleamed. She knew how much the Doctor loves the round things.

The Doctor's face lit up.

"The round things! We can decorate them with this…" His eyebrows were in confused mode. "tinsel of yours."

"You see Doctor? Just a little bit of imagination, and you can decorate anything." She said cheerfully as the companion wrapped tinsel around the nearest circle.

"Many humans have quite a lot of imagination for such a puny mind." He muttered as he joined her by doing the same to another orb of light.

* * *

As they decorated the small Christmas tree near the little bookshelf which they had extracted from the compartment under the console, Clara noticed that the Doctor's lips were curled in a small smile. There was complete silence except for an occasional groan from the TARDIS.

"Why did you decide to decorate the TARDIS, Doctor?" She said, making no eye contact as she draped the tinsel to the tree to a branch at eye level. The companion didn't want him to get too uncomfortable. "You don't seem the type."

"Uh…" He hesitated. Good thing that he only had a tinsel. Had it been a glass ornament, it would have shattered as it fell to the ground in the Doctor's panic. "I decided to try something different."

He hung the tinsel near the top of the tree, where Clara couldn't reach.

After some time he continued.

"None of my companions were enthusiastic about Christmas as much as you... So I decided to cheer things up." He didn't make any eye contact either. But when he turned to get anther tinsel, he was able to see Clara, who had froze near the box with a multicoloured tinsel in her hand. He looked up, as did she.

"You did it," Clara said with her big sad eyes. "for me?"

The Doctor said nothing, but his lips widened a little bit as he tried to hold a smile.

Clara let the tinsel fall to the ground and embraced the Doctor. He stood still not knowing not to do, with a long copper- coloured tinsel in hand. He didn't want to spoil the special moment, even though the Doctor didn't like hugging. After all, he did it to spend some quality time with his Clara. So, after a while, he decided to hug her too, wrapping her in tinsel.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Wishing you a happy new year to all!**_

 _ **Wanted to say a few words as the year is coming to an end (ik... It is a bit awkward since it's only the middle of the story etc... But I'm really grateful for you) . A huge thank you for those who have been sticking around for this past year (as I've been publishing stories on this site since October/ November ?) and also to the newcomers too (welcome to my twelveclara obsessed word xD). I'm so grateful for every single one of my readers; especially the people who have left some type of feedback (both by pm or by review) and all the favourites and follows! It really means a lot to me! A special thanks goes to AntimonyAvenger who had given me a lot of feedback which I really appreciate, and also to my best friend (Victori) who is essentially, most of the time, my personal beta reader xD**_

 _ **Soooo... Back to the story... Still another chapter to come! Feedback (even constructive** **criticism** **) appreciated :D Take care :D See you next year (planning to post on the first of January after the New Year's Special... Hope it's going to be a good one xD)**_


	3. Just the beginning

_**A/N:**_ _ **Soooo... Here's the update I've promised you all! The last chapter of this story!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So... What do you think, Doctor?"

They stood near the entrance of the TARDIS, looking at the main console room, all decorated.

"It's a little bit too chaotic for me, but as long as you're happy..." The Doctor smiled, but kept on looking at their masterpiece.

"Now," Clara turned to face the Doctor. "if you want to celebrate Christmas as _we_ _humans_ do, this is just the first step." The Doctor looked at her; his jaw dropped. "You seriously have time for this stuff..." "It's normal for us Doctor..." His companion explained. "We always find time for family and friend gatherings."

The Doctor kept on gazing at the tinsels hanging throughout the console uncomfortably.

 _He really had no one... Apart from his companions._

 _But the companions had their own life on Earth too._

 _He felt alone most of the time._

Clara gave him a small nudge with her elbow to his arm. "Which is _why..._ _you_ have to come to the next Christmas dinner I will be hosting at my place. Well... Not really a dinner, more like an informal party." The girl giggled. "I still remember when I begged you... Well... Your older face actually, to be my emergency boyfriend for last Christmas' dinner with the family... You presented yourself naked because you wanted to go to church."

"Oh yes... That time." The Doctor felt uncomfortable. He had acted like an uncontrollable 5 year old in that generation...

After a few moments, he was shaken from his thoughts by the companion. "Well, are you coming or not?" He heard. "Uhm..." The Doctor hesitated. "Actually, the TARDIS needs some repairs and I don't have time to repair it other than next week. And it needs... Uhm... A lot of maintenance, the old gal." He patted the console nervously, and the TARDIS groaned annoyingly. Clara looked at the Doctor with a blank face. "What?" He exclaimed. "And you're suppose to make me believe that you don't have time. Seriously? I mean... You're a _Time_ Lord... You travel through _time_... You..."

"OK, OK, OK." Anything to stop her from making any comments about that horrible, pompous name. "I'll come. Just promise me that I won't be left alone with all your pudding-brain friends." The companion had a wide smile on her face. "Trust me Doctor... You're going to love it." Clara tip-toed and kissed the Doctor gently on the cheek. He began blushing.

"Thank you Doctor."

She grabbed her bag from near the door and was going to exit the TARDIS before,

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to face her, still starstruck.

"23rd December at 3? Just pop the TARDIS outside the building."

The Doctor nodded.

Clara then turned to leave the TARDIS cheerfully.

 _Do you remember how icy cold his heart was?_

 _Yeah... it started melting with Clara._

* * *

Clara was preparing vol-au-vents for the party, when she heard a knock on the door. Just a mo!" She shouted as the host washed her hands quickly, drying them in her apron as she ran towards the door.

It's still 11...

She opened it and found the Doctor, dressed with a Christmas jumper having reindeer knitted along his chest, holding a bottle of red wine in hand. One couldn't argue that the Doctor _disliked_ that "human jumpy reindeer clothing", but he wore it all the same.

 _For Clara_

"Come in." Said Clara as she smiled, feeling some of the panic she had earlier just vanish. "The party's not yet started Doctor." He paced slowly inside, and the girl closed the door behind him. "That's why I came, Clara. Thought you might need some help." He entered the kitchen, following Clara and placed the wine on the kitchen top, near some egg sandwiches.

"These look delicious, Clara."

And as he was going to take one, his hand was slapped.

"Leave. Them."

The Doctor tried again.

"Doctor?" With her 'trying-to-be-menacing' look.

He gave up. Clara turned around to get more mayonnaise, and he took the opportunity and popped one in his mouth.

The Doctor opened every cupboard to find 2 glasses, while Clara was stressed out trying to perfect her appetisers.

"You have to calm down, Clara. Looks like you're going to explode." The Doctor said as he poured wine in the glasses.

He handed one to Clara. "They're going to be _fine_. Leave it to me... You _clearly_ need a break." The companion sighed as she took the glass, and went to sit near the kitchen top, in front of the Doctor. She sipped the wine.

"Good. What is it?"

"Burgundy... Frankly it's from the 22nd Century... The 45th President of France gave it too me after I helped him get rid of a few private alien infestations in his home."

The Doctor arranged the dumplings on a tray with tongs.

"I see you're very practical with appetisers, Doctor. I never thought you were." Said Clara with a giggle.

"Of course I am..." The Doctor said with a serious air. He looked at Clara. "I am a man of mystery."

And he did his hand gesture in front of his face, with a mischievous grin.

They both giggled.

Even if both couldn't accept each other at first... They were beginning to get used to each other... Their friendship growing ever stronger.

* * *

Lizzie came in Clara's kitchen, to be with her alone and talk to her.

Clara was cutting a meat pie into smaller pieces onto trays...

"So who is he..." The friend said cheekily. "The man who's helping you with the food... with the funny sense of style and gibberish?"

"Uhm.. He's a dear friend... For me he's like an uncle... a doctor." Clara said, making no eye contact with her friend, seeing she had to get on with her work.

 _He's the best friend in the Universe._

"Doctor?" Her friend asked. "Doctor _who_?"

The companion's lips turned into a mischievous smile.

She was literally saved from any more questions, by the bell; a doorbell, to be more exact.

"The door... Oh God, more guests... Gotta go! See ya later."

Clara left the kitchen, still with her smile and bubbliness.

 _The Doctor, her... her Doctor._

* * *

 _ **A/N: hope you enjoyed it! (Feedback appreciated as always!) And don't forget to check out my latest story, Happy New Year!**_


End file.
